


you're my sanctuary

by dippy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Battle Academia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy/pseuds/dippy
Summary: Lux and Kayn are content on hiding away in his room, hiding from school and the stresses of life. One day they'll have to figure out how to come out as a couple, but for now, they just enjoy whatever peace they can find together.Battle Academia AU





	you're my sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by Sanctuary by Joji. I didn't listen to it while in the writing process but I realised it fit. 
> 
> I'll be writing more pieces for Lux/Kayn in the Battle Academia universe at my own pace since I have a lot planned in my head. May writeout of order but I will fill out the story eventually. Not much happens in this one, just kinda setting a nice mood.
> 
> From the wiki: "Battle Academia is a series of alternate future/universe skins, set in a world where champions go to school that cultivates the next generation of superheroes." I headcanon the Durandal God-Weapon Academy as a boarding school, with some students who go home every night, some who stay in dorms on weeknights, some who stay all year round. 
> 
> Gifted to the authors that got me into Lux/Kayn, which is astronavigatrix on here, WingsOfRequiem and Miss Yaoi Hands on FF.net and Quick Prey that you can find on either site.

She had felt his gaze burning the back of her head all lesson. 

Ezreal had been blissfully clueless as he jabbered on and on, unaware of both Lux’s disinterest in him and Kayn’s blazing glare, his red eye flaring at the sight of them. 

When the school bell finally rings it comes as a relief. Lux packs quickly and carefully declines Ezreal’s invitation to go to the Sinful Succulence Bakery with him, citing studies and family duties, but wishing him a nice weekend anyway. He is only disappointed for a second but sends another confident wink and promise. She smiles politely before brisking out of the classroom. While some students head back to their dormitory or head to the mall, Lux gathers her things and signs out for the weekend. Strolling past the school gates, people whisper behind her. The rumour around the school was that she would receive the school’s prestige award this year, despite only being a first year. Clutching her staff Lux ignores it all.

She senses his presence following her, his dark energy reaching out to her. It was not unusual for him to watch over her. Nor was it unusual for her to take a right turn down the road and standing by the bus stop, despite the Crownguard Manor being in the complete other direction. As the hextech vehicle stop in front of her, brassy doors opening, Kayn materialises beside her. She turns to him with a smile. In the dying Friday sun, her hair shines and her eyes twinkle. He smiles back, shyly, a rare sight. As they tap their bus passes and walk up the aisle her hand slowly reaches out to him. He clasps it tightly, snapping it up like a viper. 

“Were you jealous?” she asks, sitting. 

“No,” he says through gritted teeth. “I’m not jealous, I just don’t like little boys thinking they can get up close to my woman.”

“You know I’d never be interested in Ezreal!”

He grumbles, wrapping his arm around her. He kisses her on the cheek, looking into her eyes.

“Everyday I wish I could scream to the whole world you’re mine.” Blush blooms across Lux’s cheeks. 

“I- I do too. I wish it was that easy.”

But it wasn’t easy. Not with Lux’s suffocating parents who had way too much power on the school board. Not with their impossible expectations and Garen’s unwavering protectivity over her. No, Lux’s family would eat Kayn alive. He squeezes her hand and she is brought back to reality. To his head practically on her shoulder. She could hear music playing from his one unplugged earbud and she lets him lead her off the bus as it stops on Draktharr street next to his house. They go around the back, stepping over a mix match of plant pots and overgrown grass. Kayn slides open the side door into the living room. They wipe their shoes on the mat and slip out of them, placing tall boots and relaxed sneakers neatly on the rack. Zed is reading something in a black velvety armchair. He looks up while exchanging a nod at Kayn, his eyes are trained on Lux. He was still not used to her bright and explosive place in Kayn’s life but has, annoyingly, grown familiar with her presence in his household. 

“Hi, Zed! I like the new plants!” she chirps brightly, gesturing to the new bonsai tree sitting on the coffee table and its brothers. 

“Thank you,” he says, contemplating her slowly. “Karma sent them. Syndra said she’d burn them but well,” he smiles softly, knowingly, “They’re still here.” 

With a giggle and a wave Lux is pulled away by Kayn, snacks in one hand and her wrist in the other. As soon as they’re in his room, he closes the door behind them and pulls her to him.

“You are mine,” he growls. His lips find hers and just like that, she is his, falling for him over and over again. 

They kiss. Feverish. Frenzied. He pulls at the ribbon in her hair, feeling her red ponytail fall apart into his fingers. Her bag drops to the floor, notebooks and Star Guardian comics spilling out. Lux holds onto Kayn for dear life, kissing back with equal fervour. His shirt is quickly ditched as they fall into bed, a content sigh escaping her as she cuddles into him.

“He’s so stupid, always talking to you expecting you to fall for him,” Kayn grumbles, fingers undoing the orange vest of her uniform.

Lux groans in annoyance, “Can we stop talking about Ezreal.” She tilts her head up to kiss him, helping him undo the buttons of her shirt in the process. “I’d rather spend this time with you. It already sucks I gotta be home all weekend.”

Kayn thinks her pout is adorable, but his eyes drift down as she discards her shirt on top of her bag, hands moving to her skirt. She’s stripping for comfort more than anything and also because she loves feeling their skin touching. It’s not inherently sexual, just the two of them getting comfortable and a little vulnerable with each other. She watches him take off his uniform pants in exchange for lazy trackpants and set up his hextech projector. 

“Wanna play Arcade Heroes?” he asks.

“Hmmm, I’m tired.”

“Wanna watch Super Galaxy reruns then?”

They talk through the episode until their throats are dry and the sun sets. Neither can be bothered getting up to turn the light on, and they lie, cuddled, faces illuminated by hextech light. She stays lying on his chest until her phone rings, the newest KDA song disturbing the warm silence. Lux sits up and answers, Kayn sleepily following to wrap his arms around her, not wanting her to leave..

“Hello, mother!” she chirps. “I’m just at the library. Oh my gosh, sorry, I lost track of time! I’ll be home soon okay. No, I can get back myself. Mhm. Okay, I can get picked up outside of school? No, more like 20 minutes I need to finish something. Okay, thank you. See you soon!” Kayn chuckles as she hangs up. 

“Hope you had a productive time at the library,” he teases.

She giggles but pulls him closes, hugging him tightly.

“I never want to leave here,” she whispers. Kayn strokes her hair, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

“It’s okay. We’ll see each other soon, okay?”

He pulls a Pentakill shirt over his bare chest as Lux fixes up her uniform. Zed and Syndra are in the kitchen as they leave, a silent and efficient cooking duo.

They walk down to the bus stop and wait together. Under the hextech streetlights, he gives her a goodbye kiss.

“Text me when you’re home safe.”

“See you on Monday.”

He watches her leave, smiling as she turns and waves out the window to him. He waves back and the bus chugs into another street and out of sight.


End file.
